Blaise Zabini&Harry Potter: What it Takes to Love
by Jamesdude08
Summary: Harry Potter, 24, is in a rut and decides to move to Ireland for some R&R and to reevaluate his life. Little does he know that an old schoolmate is looking to charm him. Harry can't be gay... can he? Rated M for lemon scenes.
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is the start of a new fanfiction that will be less adventure and more drama and romance, unlike my last fanfiction. As always, I do not own any of Harry Potter or or his universe. All of that belongs to JK Rowling. This is a Blaise/Harry fanfiction and rated M. This means that there will be plenty of sexy times. If you do not like the idea of two men being together, this fiction is not for you. Please be of age to read this.**

**Takes place 6 years after the end of DH. Not Epilogue Compatible **

**Main Pairing**

**Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter**

**Now to start at where most places start; the beginning. **

**Prolouge**

Harry James Potter,24, looked out his bedroom window of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even as he stood there, looking out his window, he heard people moving about downstairs. Harry had decided that he needed a new place. The house was much too big for him. While it was indeed safe, Harry had been working as an auror since the Battle of Hogwarts and since then, dark wizards had been making themselves scarce. It was a dream come true, but it made Harry's job very tedious. Ron and Neville were with him, thank goodness, but even still, they were being sent on less and less missions. After spending a full week at home, Harry had decided that enough was enough and quit the department. Neville followed suit, after expressing that he really did not feel he was suited to be an Auror. That had been a couple years ago and Harry was not any closer to finding what he wanted to do with his life.

Ron was still an auror, something he was endlessly boastful about. Hermione was in magical law school, close to graduating, and joining the ministry. Neville was back at Hogwarts, working as Professor Sprout's assistant, something that had made Neville extremely happy. Bill and Fleur were still working for Gringotts and Harry was asked to babysit little Victorie. Harry was also help raising Teddy. Harry told Kreacher that there was a Black still alive and he took to little Teddy right away. Ginny had finished school and was currently playing for the Holyhead Harpies while George was working with Lee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron, in his off time, would help as well and the business was booming. Of course, Harry got a little of the profit because both Fred and George demanded on making him official in their business before the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry tried to refuse but after the Battle, Gerge needed all the help he could. As such, Harry really had no reason to work, mostly thanks to his parents.

Form what he understood, Ron and Hermione were close to being engaged. Harry... well he was sort of dating Ginny. I mean, she was busy with Quidditch and he wasn't doing much of anything. When they did do something, it was fun but Harry just didn't feel the same way he did before the battle. The Weasley family was keeping their distance from the issue, Mrs Weasley occasionally dropping hints but nothing major.

'I should be settling down. Had enough adventure for a lifetime... Ha.' Harry chuckled at his own little joke.

Harry decided he needed to be alone for a while, or in a new environment where he could breathe a little easier. He had, thus, bought a house on the outskirts of Cork. The little town on the outskirts of Cork was a completely wizard town, protected by magic so Harry could even fly on his broom around the town and not have a worry or care. Ginny was not happy that he was moving, but maybe distance makes the heart grow fonder.

There was the sound of footsteps and Harry turned just as Ron came into the room.

"Everything is moved over to the new place." Ron said, grinning behind his slight goatee. Ron that it was cool but Harry did not have the heart to tell him that Hermione loathed it.

Harry smiled back.

"Right. Let me get Cupert's cage. I told him where I would be at."

Harry had replaced Hedwig after a year. While he was tempted to get another snow owl, Harry picked Cupert after seeing how scared he looked. It took a lot of coaxing to get him down, but the dark feather barn owl eventually came down on his arm and, after hooting softly, nestled right next to Harry's head, refusing to move. Harry soon discovered that Cupert liked to be near Harry when he was home, so Harry kept his cage near his bed. Harry picked up the cage and followed Ron to the fireplace and after a handful of floo powder, Harry was spinning to his new house.

* * *

In a large manor in Ireland, a house elf popped into appearance. He bowed deeply to his master.

"Harry Potter is coming to Ireland, master." the elf said in a gruff voice.

"You are dismissed, Kren." the elf's master said and the elf disappeared with a crack.

"What did Kren want?" came a feminine voice from the hallway.

""Nothing mother. It seems we have a new, famous neighbor."

"Oh who is it? It better not be the Malfoys." the woman sniffed.

"Oh not them, but someone from school. It is none other than Harry Potter." the voice said, a slight Italian accent playing on his lips. He always slipped into an Italian accent around his mother. It was his mother who had taught him Italian after all.

"Well it could be worse. He is a half blood isn't he?" his mother asked, indicating that this was a major flaw.

"Half blood yes, mother, but extremely rich, powerful, and a descent of the Potter and Black lines." the man also purred, grinning.

Truth be told, Harry Potter had always fascinated him. In school, they had never been friends or even really talked. However, he had known all that was happening in the school. He was tempted to stay for the final Battle of Hogwarts, but decided that if Potter had lost, he would be dead. He was much more careful than that. Harry had lived and he was very happy about that. The only problem was, however, was that he was working on speculation. He needed to confirm something before pursuing the famous Boy Who Lived.

"I wonder if the rumors about him are true?" the man said as he shifted in the darkness, a hand grasping a glass of bourbon. He swished it around before draining the liquid.

Blaise Zabini, 24, did not find many people attractive, but Harry Potter was the exception. He had seen those eyes too often at Hogwarts and they always took away his breath. Being neutral during the war was rough enough without thinking that Harry Potter was a suitable candidate for marriage. Slytherins never did anything half heartedly.

Now that the war was over and Harry Potter was going to be alone in this town, it would only be kind for Blaise to show an old school friend around the town, after all.

Blase sat back in the chair, the flames from the nearby fire dancing in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: That Could Have Gone Better

**AN:Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: That Could Have Gone Better**

Harry only slightly stumbled out of the fireplace into his new home. It was a two story house at the end of a street. Harry had picked it for privacy issues, not knowing how people in Ireland were going to react to his name, something he had tried to avoid at all cost while in London. The house was a pretty penny, being the former summer house for some Lord of house. True enough, Harry Potter was Lord Potter and Lord Black, titles that were given to him by the Goblins after the Ministry had smoothed over the whole "I broke into your vaults and released a dragon you had been using as a guard dog" bit during the war. Harry was still unsure of what a "Lord" was outside of a title but he really didn't care. All he knew was that it just added even more fame to his name, being the richest wizards in Britain, a title that the papers only speculated at but was actually true.

Harry looked around the living room and noticed that the overall color scheme was a dull red. It ranged from the bookcases to the walls, to the comfy looking chairs and couch. Harry liked it when he visited a month ago and he still liked it.

"Right ,is this everything?" Ron asked as he took Harry's belongings from his pocket and un shrunk them.

"Yeah. I can unpack everything." Harry said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, if you need anything, Mum said to floo over." Ron said and was back into the floo.

'Finally, alone.' Harry thought as he moved to sit in a nearby comfy chair. Harry had told Kreacher to look after Grimmauld and Andromeda. Harry was still going to see Teddy, but would be less available if Andromeda needed something. 'Guess I really should unpack.'

Harry used a levitating charm and placed each of his suitcases into the kitchen and the master bedroom on the second floor. Harry left his third suitcase, full of books, in the living room. With a swish of his wand, Harry had all of his books on the shelf. Another swish and food, that had been preserved by magic, was put away in cabinets and a small muggle refrigerator that Harry had bought for the house. It had been fitted to work on magic instead of electricity, and all Harry had to do was cast a freezing charm on it every month.. Harry had to explain what a refrigerator did to Mr Weasley and how it worked. Harry was tempted to buy one for Mr Weasley, but a look from Mrs Weasley quickly shot that idea down.

Harry decided that he wanted to unpack his last suitcase by hand, so he ran up the stairs and carefully started putting things away. Harry had long since destroyed Dudley's clothing, deciding to have a solid mix of muggle and wizard clothing. His robes, he hung up in his closet which had been extended due to an Undetectable Extension Charm. Harry smiled as he remembered Hermione's bloody beaded bag. His muggle clothing went in the chest of drawers on the fall end of the putting his last pair of jeans away, Harry turned to his bed and fell into it. A king sized bed, Harry had been sold on this house for this bed because it was the softest thing Harry had ever laid on. It was like sleeping on a cloud (Being the wizarding world, Harry checked. It was not a cloud) Harry turned his head to the side and stared at the ornate bed frame, a dark wood that someone who knew their woods would know. The bed posts nearly reached the black vaulted ceiling.

'I am finally here... now what?' Harry asked himself.

There was a knock at the door and Harry started. No one was supposed to know he was here. If this was the Daily Prophet, Harry was going jinx them and just deal with the fallout later.

Harry made his way down stairs, wand dawn form inside his basic black robes. Harry approached the window and looked outside. There was not a mass of people outside, which was a good sign.

Harry opened the door a crack, his wand pointing out. Harry saw a man dressed in deep green robes standing before him, smile in place. He was looking very dashing, his skin a deep caramel color and his brown eyes looking slightly worried about being on the receiving end of a wand. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Harry Potter. It has been a while."

Blaise Zabini put on his very best robes, a set of robes of deep emerald.. A friend over in the floo network tipped off Blaise that Harry Potter and Auror Ron Weasley were using the floo network to get to the house down the street.

"Mother, I am off to to meet our new neighbor." Blaise said, his voice being pleasant.

"Oh that Potter boy? Isn't he unemployed?" his mother responded.

"He is mother, but if the rumors are correct, his great great grandchildren won't need to work." Blaise said, his mouth turning upwards in a slight smile. Rich, powerful, decent, and single? Well. there were still rumors of the female Weasley.

'I am sure that he is not that way.' Blaise said, his nose turning up at the thought of sex with a woman. 'If they had been dating, the tabloids would have ate it up.'

Blaise left the house, the spring air making the hot day bearable. It was June and the flowers everywhere outside the Zabini mansion. Sitting squarely on a few acres of land, this mansion of the Zabini family was moderately sized for the Zabini family; with two floors, an east wing, a west wing, and a series of magical fountains dotting the area. The Zabinis used this place as a summer house or when things in England got a little too... heated.

Blaise walked down the sidewalk and was soon on the doorstep of the place where Harry was staying. He knocked and waited. It did not take long before the door open marginally. He was surprised to be at the wand end of Harry POtter, but it was to be suspected.

"Harry Potter. It has been a while." Blasie said, making the best of the situation.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

'Well there went my ego.' Blaise thought, waving a hand.

"You must remember me? I was your year in Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini."

Harry Potter looked around and then nodded.

"Right. Slytherin. What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you know I was here?" Harry asked his wand still in hand, but lowering.

"I have a friend in the floo department. He owed me. Once I knew you were here, I thought I should come down and offer a friendly hand. My mother and I live just down the street in our summer home." Blaise explained, smiling all the while "We simply love this little town. It would be my pleasure to walk you around and show you the sites."

Harry Potter looked at Blaise suspiciously.

"Thanks... I will keep that in mind." Harry said, his voice unsure. "I have more unpacking to do. If you excuse me."

And before Blaise could say anything, the door was closed.

'Well, that was unexpected.' Blaise thought. 'If that had been anyone else, I would have been offended. However, Harry Potter is not a normal potential match. I am guessing I should dig up some dirt on him. What was that group that Potter started in 5th year? Dumbledore's army? I wonder if any of them know anything?'

Blaise walked home deep in thought. This was going to require more cunning than he thought. Good. It was looking to being a boring summer.


	3. Chapter 2: Why and How

**AN: Sorry for the wait you guys! I have now a more solid grip on where the fanfiction ends up and what path it takes. I should be typing more in the next few days. Sorry for the short chapter and I will post within the next week!**

**Chapter 2: Why and How**

Harry closed the door quickly and walked to the living room.

'I am not even here a half hour and I have already been found. Damn it, I moved to get AWAY from people. Harry sank into a chair, wondering how he was going to deal with this.

Harry was tempted to contact the Ministry to see who exactly was Blaise's friend was, but decided that it was too vengeful. Ok, one person knew where he was, outside of friends and family. That wasn't too bad. While it was an old classmate that he never interacted with, it was nice that he offered to show Harry around. Harry had long since abandoned his Hogwarts prejudices. While not friendly, Harry had returned Draco Malfoy's wand after the battle and Harry thanked Narcissa. Harry also testified at their hearing and had seen that Draco and Narcissa were pardoned, while Lucius had spent only couple of years in Azkaban. Considering that the rest of the Death Eaters were in there for life, he got off rather easy. Draco was one of the few people he could count on to not fawn over his feet or talk his ear off. Maybe Blaise will be the same way?

Harry sighed deeply and went back to his room, pulling out a book that was, more or less, a Hogwarts yearbook. It had been made after the war, after Harry had mentioned it. Deciding that it would be worth it, Headmistress McGonagall had agreed and everyone had their pictures taken. Students who had died during the war, like Colin Creevy, had a full page dedicated to them. Harry thumbed to his class and was hit with a wave of nostalgia and old feelings. Harry turned to the Slytherin page, going past Vincent Crabbe's name quickly. Harry found Blaise's picture. Just like the current version of him, 17 year old Blaise was looking at the camera with his brown eyes, his dark skin reflecting the light in the picture. Even it being a wizarding photo, Blaise did not move.

'Yeah I remember him more. The Slug Club. Pretty stuck up.' Harry remembered.

Harry scanned the rest of his class and smiled when he saw himself smiling goofily at the camera. Ron and Hermione in nearby pictures were smiling at each other and at Harry. Harry's mind went to that Final Battle and how much sadness and happiness had come from that one night. Harry found that he did not want to go down that path again, having spent too many nights with nightmares plaguing him.

Harry put down the yearbook and closed his eyes, tiredness creeping up on him. He was much too tired to go out at the moment. Hopefully, he would be up to something more later. Harry dragged himself up the stairs, undressed, and got into his new bed. He heard a soft hooting and saw Cupert fly through the window, his eyes on Harry.

"Want to take a nap with me?" Harry asked as he yawned. Cupert hooted and got into his cage, his eyes closing. "Thought so."

Harry turned over and decided to take a power nap, hoping that he would not be interrupted by someone else. Still, as his thoughts turned into dreams, there was a fluttering of something Harry had not felt in a long while.

* * *

Blaise returned home feeling a peculiar feeling. Blaise Zabini was always used to getting what he wanted. When he didn't, well it was not pleasant for anyone. Harry Potter still looked the same to him, just a little more filled out and he was as attractive as ever. Those green eyes had made him nervous but determined. Still, it was not enough.

"Are you home Blaise?" his mother called.

"I am. Harry was busy."

Mrs Zabini huffed as she entered the hallway. Mrs Bertina Zabini was a tall woman, at around 5'10, making her only a few inches shorter than Blaise himself, who stood at 6'1. She had the air of aristocracy around her that matched her high cheekbones, pretty looks, and vast fortune. Her brown eyes looked into her son's, a hint of disappointment lurking behind them.

"More like he didn't want to waste a word with you." She said, a light Italian accent playing on her lips.

"He did just move, mother. Even with magic, you know it is taxing. How many times have we moved?" Blaise asked, which received a vague gesture.

"Regardless, it was rude. This is what happens when you are are obsessed with half bloods! They have no etiquette, Blaise, and you deserve better. Goodness knows that I have to accept that you love men, but why can't you pick a more suitable person? I would give half the money in the vault if the Malfoy boy could be turned into... one of you." Mrs Zabini sighed.

Blaise took a deep breath. She always did this to get a rise out of him. Blaise would rather marry a giant than deal with Draco Malfoy. Sure, he had changed after the war a bit, but Blaise did not like the idea of being part of the Malfoy family. First and foremost, however, Blaise did not find Draco attractive. They were friends, casual acquaintances really, and that was far enough. Also, Draco was straight. Blaise had heard that Harry Potter was straight, seeing that Ginny Weasley, but rumors are that he is not talking to her. Blaise sensed there was trouble in paradise.

"Mother, please. Wait until you meet him and then judge him. We were not close at Hogwarts, so I doubt he trusts me very much." Blaise said, concealing his anger.

"If you say so, Blaise." Mrs Zabini said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "If you need me, I will be in the study." and she was gone.

Blaise waited for a few seconds, making sure that his mother was out of earshot before swearing silently in French, deciding that he needed to ponder the situation further in his room. Blaise calmed down as he walked to his room on the second floor. He opened the door to find his room as it always was, tidy and messy at the same time. In the middle of the room stood his bed, a king sized mattress covered in dark green sheets. Around the room, there were many bookcases overflowing with books and a large fireplace, currently alight. On the far side stood an entrance to a bathroom and right next to that entrance was his potion making station. Right now, that was the only thing that was a mess. There were various droppings of liquids, half empty bags of ingredients, and vials that had seen better days. Blaise looked at his station with pride because Blaise was quickly on his way to becoming a potion master and within a couple of years, would start publishing his own potion books.

Blaise sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes not focusing on anything. Here is where it would be tricky. Blaise had to get to know Harry first, what he liked and disliked. According to Draco, he was an insufferable prat, stuck up, and was too good for was coming from an extremely biased person, so that was no good. Harry had loved Quidditch, this was easy enough to guess considering he nearly won every game he played in at Hogwarts. He was a gifted teacher from what he heard of what was called "Dumbledore's Army" 5th year. Harry was strong enough to duel with Death Eaters and He who Must not be named himself. What does that say about Harry?

'Loyal.' Blaise mused, standing up and beginning to pace. 'Adventurous. Just. Truly an example of a Gryffindor. Normally, this would be extremely annoying but there is something about him that makes my legs go weak.'

Blaise stopped and stared at the fireplace, his eyes glinting.

'Now, how to woo the famous Harry Potter? I suppose I should start off with this.' and so Blaise started to devise a plan, one that would hopefully end with what Blaise wanted. Afterall, Blaise had always got what he wanted up until now, why should that change?


	4. Chapter 3: Out and About

**AN:Sorry for taking so long. I am now a Graduate Student and I am busy with life. Also, I needed inspiration for this fiction and it came to me. As such, expect maybe a post or two a month. It really depends on how much I can write with the time I have. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. If anything is confusing, let me know. **

**Chapter 3: Out and About**

Harry awoke a couple hours later to find that the sun was sinking in the sky. He stretched and grabbed his glasses. Cupert hooted at him and went back to sleep. Harry grinned at the owl and got dressed, deciding it was high time to check out the town. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and made sure his scar was hidden with his hair. It was a futile gesture, seeing as Harry was no doubt going to be receiving a lot of attention no matter where he went. What Harry Potter was doing with his life was a constant in the news. Harry hoped that they had not caught onto his move so if people weren't expecting to see him, they might not recognise him. He dressed in wizarding attire, being told that that was the norm by Ron who had scoped out the place before he went. Harry went downstairs and walked out into the village.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the town was large only because each house had its own large plot of land and each house seemed to be a little business. As Harry walked by, wizards and witches from around waved to him and smiled at him as they were doing their jobs. An elderly couple were harvesting fruits from the trees they were growing. A man around his age was tending to a large garden, occasionally throwing an odd gnome out of his work. A middle aged witch kept her eye on your young children while she spelled some magical creatures that Harry had never seen before into a paddock. Harry continued to wander the streets until he reached what looked like the town center. Here, it looked very much like Diagon Alley but with less people. Still, there were large clusters of shops, carts full of magical objects and trinkets, and young wizards and witches played and acted as if they had a care in the world. Harry smiled, deciding that this was a decent place after all.

Harry made his way to a little food shop, feeling ravenous, and ate some delicious food that had to be fresh from the ground. The server, a man in his early 20s, was polite and did not seem to recognize that Harry was THE Harry, a blessing as if there was any. Harry had tried to eat at the Leaky Cauldron once after the war and was nearly trampled by admirers. Harry had then had Kreacher make his meals and became somewhat of a hermit. Harry could tell that Ginny was not that happy with his decision but Harry had his life to think about.

And so this is how Harry spent the next couple of weeks. He would take his meals in town, leaving Kreacher to be with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry would visit the shops and buy anything he was missing. Life was simple and routine, something Harry had always really wanted. That was, of course until a familiar face came back from his past.

* * *

Blaise was a patient man, so the waiting was not excruciating. Blaise watched Harry stroll into town and become friends with the locals. Thankfully, no one asked him his last name, otherwise reporters would have been swarming. Blaise still kept up with things in London and it had somehow leaked that Harry Potter was not in London and the media were sniffing around everywhere, even asking old friends of Harry's. Blaise was impressed that Harry had fooled the wizard media so easily. Blaise sent one of the house elves to follow Harry around, getting a feel for what he liked and didn't like. If he was going to get to know Harry Potter on a deeper level, he needed all the intel he could get.

It had been a couple of weeks since Blaise had let his house elf follow the mysterious Chosen One around and Blaise had noticed a pattern. Harry would leave his house around 10, walk into town, greet whoever he saw, lunch in a small food shop, which was called Wizarding West Stop, a poor play on words Blaise thought, shop around, talk to the villagers, eat supper at a different place every night, and then return home. It was a boring routine but Blaise imagined nothing had ever been boring for The Boy Who Lived, so a little boredom must be an adventure. It was so different than what Blaise was used to. Blaise did not date often because he had very intricate tastes, but those who had pursued so far had been pampered and loathed the very idea of having a routine.

'I will have to be careful with this one. I do not even think he realises he is gay. I have to show him that he is.' Blasie thought as he read the report that had been gathered on Harry, who seemed to buy middle of the road things when it came to expense. It showed that he was levele headed with his money.

"Mother, I am going out into the town." Blaise would call as he reached the front door. Today, Blaise was wearing one of his least expensive robes of a deep crimson. He decided that it would be unwise to flaunt his wealth to Harry. His tastes seemed to indicate he liked simple things. Still, this robe could fetch a hefty price at the right place.

"Do not be gone too late." He heard his mother call as he slid out the door. Considering that it was only 3 pm, that was not going to be an issue.

Blaise walked into the town, his eyes looking for the famous Harry Potter. He discovered Harry in the middle of a conversation with an older gentleman in front of a small store that sold odds and ends. As Blaise approached, the man seemed to bid Harry goodbye.

'Perfect.' Blaise thought as he approached. Harry had chosen to wear a simple black robe for the day. It matched his hair perfectly.

"Harry. Good to see you again." Blaise said, a grin on his lips.

"Blaise. I have no seen you around." Harry said, his voice a little uncertain.

"I have been busy. Being the head of my family is hard work. How are you enjoying this little town?"

"It is good. I really like the people and I like being away from London." Harry said.

"Of course. I can only imagine how much stress you had there. This town does grow on you." Blaise said, his voice smooth. He thought things were going well, if he thought so himself. Small talk achieved. Now to…

"Harry, is that you?" a voice with a heavy Irish accent called out from behind Blaise. Harry's face lit up a little and Blaise knew this would not be good.


End file.
